Severus Snape's Broken Heart
by Chocolatam
Summary: Random one-shot tentang Lily dan Sev saat mereka kelas 1. L/S.


Ini fanfic Harry Potter pertama saya (yang di-post di FFN). AU tanpa Voldemort dan Pelahap Maut. Terinspirasi dari film My Girl dan Final Destination. Special thanks buat Tiara yang bantuin nulis cerita ini waktu saya kelas 7. Selamat membaca!

* * *

Pada suatu hari yang indah di Hogwarts, tampak dua orang sedang berjalan-jalan. Satu berambut hitam sebahu dan berminyak, satu berambut merah sebahu lebih dan berponi. Mereka, tak lain lagi, adalah Severus Snape dan Lily J. Evans.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana Hogwarts, Lily J. ?" tanya Severus. "Aku suka keadaannya, Sev. Tempat ini keren banget!" jawab Lily J. senang. Sekadar tahu saja, nama tengah Lily J. adalah Jeanette, dan semuanya juga memanggilnya Lily J. atau LJ. "Pelajaran apa yang paling kamu sukai?" tanya Lily J. pada Severus. "Aku paling suka pelajaran Ramuan. Kalau kamu?" Severus balas bertanya. "Umm….aku….,"

"Cieeeee!" terdengar sorakan dari koridor. Muncullah James Potter, anak tereksis di Hogwarts, meski ia baru kelas satu. Sahabat-sahabatnya, Sirius, Peter, dan Lupin, juga merupakan anak-anak eksis. "Prikitiew banget ya, si Snivellus!" ejek James. "Apa kamu berencana untuk menikahinya?" tanya Sirius. Severus hanya dapat diam saja. "Udahlah, nggak usah malu! Pasti kamu jatuh cinta sama dia, kan, Sniv?" ujar Lupin. Severus menelan ludahnya. "Gak usah gangguin dia, deh!" bentak Lily J. "Pergi sana!" usirnya sambil mendorong James dari hadapannya. Severus pun hanya mengikutinya. "Huu, cemen! Kalah sama cewek!" ledek Sirius, sementara Peter dan Lupin menjulurkan lidah. James hanya memelototi Lily J. dan Severus dengan ekspresi mengejek.

* * *

Sebulan kemudian…

"Profesor Nielsen sekarang pake cincin keren, lho!" seru Lucius sang prefek. "Itu cincin apa?" tanya Severus. "Itu cincin pertunangan, bodoh. Ia akan menikah! Dengan Mr. Cross, si tukang taman!" jawab Lucius. Severus hanya ber 'oooh'.

Pada jam kosong, Lily J. dan Severus duduk berdua di bawah naungan pohon beringin. "Sev, pohon ini nyeremin," kata Lily J. sambil melihat ke daun-daunnya yang menjuntai ke bawah. "Ya sudah." Severus menjawab dan membawa mereka ke dekat sebuah pohon yang sangat besar. "Sev, seleramu jelek deh. Malah ke pohon begini. Padahal kan, di sana banyak pohon sakura yang imut-imut banget!" protes perempuan berumur sebelas tahun itu. Severus hanya nyengir dan mereka pun duduk.

"Kamu sudah dengar berita pertunangan Profesor Nielsen?" tanya Lily J. "Sudah…" jawabnya. "Mengapa orang harus menikah?" tanya Lily lagi. "Yah, suatu saat nanti kita memang harus menikah…" jawab Severus sambil memain-mainkan rambutnya sendiri. "Aku ingin menikah dengan Profesor McGonagall," gumamnya. "Kamu nggak boleh menikahi gurumu! Itu kan melanggar hukum, nanti kamu dijebloskan ke Azkaban!" teriak Lily J. Severus tidak menjawab. Ia malah melihat ke samping, ada Profesor Nielsen dan Mr. Cross yang sedang berciuman di bawah salah satu pohon sakura.

Ia kembali menoleh ke arah LJ. "Lily J., pernahkah kamu mencium seseorang?" tanyanya. "Tidak… aku tidak tahu caranya," Lily J. menjawab dengan polos. "Begini caranya. Pejamkan kedua matamu, LJ," kata Severus. Lily J. menutup kedua mata hijaunya yang indah. "Dalam hitungan ketiga, aku bakal cium kamu. Satu, dua, tiga!" Dengan cepat, Severus mencium LJ.

Bel pergantian jam berbunyi. Mereka pun bangkit dan berpisah. Saat mereka berlari, Lily menoleh. "Sev, apakah kau akan memikirkanku?" tanyanya. "Kenapa?" kata Severus penasaran. "Kalau kamu nggak jadi nikah sama Profesor McGonagall?" ujar Lily J. sambil tersenyum. Severus diam saja, lalu mereka berpisah karena beda kelas.

* * *

Malamnya, Lily J. sedang berjalan-jalan di malam hari (tanpa ketahuan gurunya). Sebenarnya, dia hendak menguntit James dan kawan-kawan yang kabur, namun sebuah benda berkilat mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Eh, apaan tuh?" tanyanya penasaran. Ia membungkuk untuk melihat benda tersebut. "Wah, ada cincin! Bagus banget, nih! Aku kasih ke Sev, ah! Pasti dia suka," Ternyata, Lily J. menemukan sebuah cincin dengan sebuah batu mulia berwarna biru kehijauan. Lily J. memungut cincin itu. Namun, sebelum dia berdiri, tiba-tiba…

* * *

"Severus! Kamu dipanggil oleh Madam Pomfrey!" kata Lucius. "Dia menunggumu di rumah sakit." Severus terkejut. "Oke, aku ke sana. Tapi, emangnya ada apa?" tanya Severus. "Aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti, sepertinya bukan hal yang bagus," jawab Lucius. Severus keluar dari kelasnya.

Di perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, Severus agak penasaran. _Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Lily J. ? _ batin Severus. _Karena, dia tidak terlihat saat sarapan di Aula Besar._ Tak terasa, dia telah sampai di depan pintu rumah sakit. Severus pun masuk ke dalam.

"Hallo, Snape. Aku punya kabar buruk." sapa Madam Pomfrey datar. "Apa itu?" tanya Severus. "Lily J. Evans meninggal karena dipukul Dedalu Perkasa semalam. Dia mengalami pendarahan berat di kepalanya," jelas Madam Pomfrey. Severus terkejut. Lily J.? Meninggal dipukul Dedalu Perkasa? Severus tak percaya. Ia pun menangis sangat keras. "Tidak! Lily J., jangan pergi! Aku sangat mencintaimu!" isak Severus. Madam Pomfrey terkikik mendengarnya. Severus mematung di tempat ia berdiri selama setengah jam, sampai Madam Pomfrey berteriak mengusirnya.

"Pergi, Snape, dan jangan kembali lagi kalau kau cuma mematung seperti itu!"

* * *

Setelah pelajaran selesai, peti mati Lily J. diletakkan di depan Aula Besar. Kepala Sekolah menyampaikan pidato, semua sunyi senyap karena duka cita yang amat mendalam… kecuali Severus. Ia malah mengurung diri di kamar asramanya. Profesor Slughorn, kepala asramanya, memerintahkan Lucius, sang prefek untuk memanggilnya.

"Hei, Snape! Ngapain kamu di kamar terus?" bentak Lucius. "Ikut ke bawah!" Severus membuntutinya dengan lesu. Sesampainya di Aula Besar, laki-laki berambut hitam itu lari ke depan Aula dan memeluk mayat Lily J. sambil menangis. "Lily J., bangun! Jangan mati!" jeritnya. "Mana kacamatanya? Dia takkan bisa melihat tanpa kacamatanya!" Murid-murid di deretan depan tertawa karena Lily J. tidak pernah memakai kacamata. "Aku ingin mati!" teriak Severus. Guru-guru menariknya dari tubuh Lily yang sudah tak bernyawa.

"Berhenti, Snape! Apa kamu sudah gila?" tanya Profesor Nielsen seraya menarik tangannya. "Tidak!" teriak Severus yang merogoh-rogoh kantong jubahnya. "Pistol!" pekik James. Severus telah menodongkan pistol ke kepalanya sendiri. _Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!_ Suara tembakan bergema di seluruh aula. Tapi Severus masih hidup! "Pelurunya habis, kali?" tanya Lucius. Severus membuka tempat pelurunya. "Penuh! Tapi 6 kali berturut-turut nggak mau keluar!" jawabnya kesal.

"Kamu tidak bisa mencurangi Kematian, Severus," ujar seorang perempuan pirang yang tak dikenalnya. "Tidak! Aku bisa! Aku akan menyusul Lily J., sekarang!" Ia berlari ke pintu, tapi ia tersandung dan…

Semuanya jadi gelap.

* * *

"Sev? Sev? Bangun…" bisik sebuah suara lembut yang sangat akrab di telinganya. Severus membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. "Lily J.?" tanyanya. "Apakah itu kamu?" Lily J. tersenyum. "Iya, ini aku," jawabnya. Hati Severus berbunga-bunga melihat senyumnya yang indah, rambut merahnya yang panjang, mata hijaunya yang cemerlang… "Ini di mana?" tanyanya. "Lihat saja sendiri," kata Lily J. sambil membantunya berdiri. Ia melihat sekeliling. _Tempat ini indah sekali,_ pikirnya. _Apakah aku sudah mati? Apa ini di surga? Atau planet lain? Mimpikah ini?_

Ia pun merangkul Lily J. yang balas merangkulnya, dan berjalan ke arah sebuah taman. Di sana, tiba-tiba saja ada James, musuh bebuyutannya. "James Potter!" teriaknya. "Aku akan membalasmu!" melihat ekspresinya yang galak, James lari tunggang-langgang. Severus mengejarnya. "Tunggu sebentar, LJ!" serunya pada Lily J. yang hanya nyengir. "Kejar aku, Snivellus! Hahahaha, dasar lamban!" ejek James. Severus berlari sekuat tenaga, tapi ia tersandung seorang anak pirang berkacamata dan terlempar jauh…

"LILY J.!" jeritnya sambil mencoba kembali. Ia terbang jauh, terus, terus, makin tinggi… dan tiba-tiba ia melihat anak pirang itu menjabat tangannya. "Aku Thomas J., kamu siapa?" tanyanya. Kaget, Severus jatuh dengan kecepatan tinggi… sayup-sayup ia mendengar Lily J. memanggil namanya dan suara ejekan James yang tanpa henti…

* * *

"Woi, Snape! Bangun! Gila, dia molor!" terdengar suara Aluna, teman sebangkunya. "Heeeeei, Snaaaaape… bangun. Emang sih, si Nielsen itu _boring_ banget, tapi nggak segitunya, kali! MAU TIDUR SAMPE KAPAN?" teriaknya sambil menjambak rambut laki-laki berusia sebelas tahun itu. Severus terbangun. "Ini… cuma mimpi?" tanyanya dengan nada malas. "Nggak tau, ah! Si Lily siapa-lah-itu udah nungguin dari tadi!" bentak Aluna. Ia pun meninggalkannya dengan marah.

Lily J. masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. "Hai, Sev," sapanya. "Lily J.? Bukannya…tadi…kamu udah meninggal? Aku bunuh diri, terus ada tempat yang indah itu, James Potter si jelek, dan Thomas—"

"Apa? Aku udah meninggal? Sadar lah, Sev! Kamu ngarep aku mati?" tanya Lily J. agak kesal. "Bukan begitu, LJ… tadi aku mimpi…" Severus menjelaskan dengan gagap. "Sudahlah, lupakan mimpi itu. Aku udah mau ngasih ini sejak lama…" Lily J. berkata dengan wajah malu-malu. Severus mendongak dan berdiri di depannya. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya… kecil, hijau, berkilauan. "Ini… sebagai tanda persahabatan kita…" LJ menyerahkan cincin tersebut padanya. "Makasih, LJ…" Severus tersipu malu.

"Maaf ngerusak suasana, ya, Snape. Persahabatan memang indah, tapi beneran kamu mau pake cincin kemana-mana?" cemooh Aluna yang menguping. Lily J. dan Severus tertawa. Aluna mengernyitkan dahi dan pergi.

"Yah, sekarang udah jam istirahat, kan?" tanya Severus. Lily J. tertawa kecil. "Iya, Sev. Mari nikmati keindahan pohon beringin di bawah sana…" candanya, dan mereka melangkah bersama menuju persahabatan sejati. (bahkan lebih dari itu.)

TAMAT

* * *

Saya menganjurkan Anda, para pembaca, untuk me-review dan mem-favoritkan fanfic ini... ;) Terima kasih!


End file.
